Argetlams
by Athena'sDaughter01
Summary: Eragon left 5 years ago, over the sea he went to search for other civilizations. He found something there, something that could come between him and his love for Arya. Arya realizes that she missed him, she doesn't know if it is love, for she says she never had the chance to find out if she did love Eragon.
1. Chapter 1

Arya was nervous, in two days she would be crowned queen. Her mother had died in battle, she had been weak, too weak.

Tears poured down Arya's cheeks, the dripped from her chin to her emerald green blouse. Her mother, dead, Eragon, gone…her whole world shattered to pieces. No family or friends that were close to her heart were left.

Eragon had disappeared 5 years ago, with Saphira he flew across the sea. He could not have stayed, he loved Arya too dearly for his heart to be broken by her once more. His letter said it all, all but the fact her that she would miss him, her only true friend left. Maybe she did love him, but he never gave her the chance to find out.

Arya wept solemnly until she realized that she had to move on with life, she would try to make friends. She would accept her ambassador to be, as her mother had accepted her, she would give the elf the amount of respect he or she deserved. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she had agreed to accept a rider as her ambassador. But she knew, none of them were as brave as Eragon. Eragon had saved the dragons' race, he had trained the first rider after him, but most said that he didn't get to finish training. Aritrl had taken over as the leader of the riders since then, he had been Eragon's apprentice, yet he didn't know any more about Eragon then most.

There were rumors spreading, that this rider was handsome and that he was powerful. Arya remembered when Eragon had left, she had been standing by her window, she had told no one that she had seen him leave. None would be as good as Eragon. Whomever she had to accept into her service at her coronation would have to earn her respect.

Arya let her head fall back against the soft feeling of her pillow. Sleep took her, she had a dreamless night, not surprising.

The next morning…

Arya woke, she nodded slightly at the elf who had come to wake her.

Arya's day flew by in a blur, elves all trying to get her ready, elves reassuring her and giving her bows, curtsies, and pats on the back.

But her world froze when she felt the band of gold got put on her head, she looked around, elves were dressed in their best. They held looks of joy for their new queen, some mourned the old queen, others smiled as best they could in their various animal forms.

Arya turned slowly, her cloak brushing the ground, she spoke to her people, her subjects. Her speech had been rehearsed, flowing from her tongue without a thought.

Then Aritrl came forward, he bowed and said in the ancient language vow to make sure the riders were loyal to her. Then he stood and he said "I present to you, my lady, your new ambassador. If you would accept him…" Aritrl was interrupted; a dragon and its rider were circling down, coming closer to the ground. Arya couldn't see the color of the Dragon's scales, both the dragon and its rider were covered in black cloaks.

The dragon landed, the rider stepped off, his hood covering his face and eyes. The elves cleared the path for him and his dragon. They walked up to Aritrl and nodded, dispatched Aritrl bowed and walked away. The dragon took Aritrl's place, but the rider kept walking.

Reaching Arya he bent down, his hood did not shift, nor did he draw his sword to offer Arya, instead he pleged himself to her by word, not sword. He repeated his vow in the ancient language, Ara thought that she recognized his voice, but she couldn't make a connection.

As he stood Arya asked "May I know your name, rider"

The rider bent his head and lifted his hood slowly. Arya still couldn't see his face, all she saw was longish brown hair, his head was wet and his hair was messy. The rider raised his head and looked Arya in the eye.

Arya gasped, her heart throbbed faster and faster, she was frozen.

"Eragon"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've only read up to brisingr and so is set after I presumed that Galbotrix is dead and I made up that Eragon goes over the sea. I don't know if Arya really becomes queen but this is my version…**

Eragon bowed to her, he didn't look at her face he turned and walked away. He faced her subjects. Drawing his sword he said "All who thought me dead have been proved wrong, I claim my place as a subject of your queen, the oldest rider, brother of the dwarves, friend of the urgals, and brother of mine kin, men and riders alike"

He turned to Arya "I have returned on the request of Aritrl, I have come to offer my loyalty to all of the races, from urgals, dwarves, and men, to the most foremost elves and riders. My adventures took me across the sea. With me I have brought back the last of the elves from there. I brought two elves, but one remained alive, she is your kin, and I beg for you to accept her."

"Of course" Arya said graciously," it should be arranged for her to live with us, for she is our kin no matter where she comes from."

Eragon bowed again, his cloak ruffled in the cool breeze of the night. His chin was covered in a spicky stubble and his hands were resting on the hilt of his sword. He had grown, and he had been through many a things. He held wisdom in his eyes, he had seen more than any here had imagined.

Eragon stepped aside letting his companion into view, walking alongside Saphira who was now uncovered, was a breath taking elf.

She held a determined look in her eyes and a constant smile played on her lips, she looked kind of shy but respectfully, definitely not timid. She had a slight jump to her step, but it wasn't jerky, but flowing. Her fair hair blew across her face in the wind, and her green eyes glowed in cool darkness of the night.

Reaching Arya she gave small curtsey and waited for Arya to acknowledge her. With a slight nod of her head Arya beckoned the elf closer.

"What is your name" Arya asked

"Artemis, my lady" the elf replied

"Welcome" Arya said

Artemis greeted her through elfin traditions and Arya looked surprised. Ah, Eragon must have taught her. Arya followed the traditional greeting.

Her gaze lingered to Eragon, his eyes were on Artemis, he was worried, he looked at her the way he used to look at Arya, but the look was forced, as if he _wanted_ to love her.

Artemis turned around and took Eragon's offered arm, they walked off with Saphira behind them. The elves parted looking on with awe. Eragon looked back at the crowd "I am here to serve you, I hope that I am still known amongst you" Eragon lifted his head to meet Arya's eye "I hope you still value my friendship" he said, it was almost a whisper but everyone heard.

Arya looked on as he sat on Saphira, nodding to Artemis he flew off.

Arya motioned for her guards to go and help Artemis to her new home. The ceremony dispatched. Elves came to congratulate Arya. Mead was brought out and food was laid aside. The riders flew in, Eragon included. They had all changed into what seemed like a uniform since all of them were wearing it.

Eragon made his way through the crowd, he knew that Artemis would not wish to remain, but at least he could go see Arya for real.

He spotted her moving slowly through the trees a few meters away from the celebration. Going up behind her he enveloped her in a hug. Her laugh rang out in the sweet clear tone of chimes throughout the forest. She managed to turn around in his embrace, in order to pull him closer.

"I missed you so" she managed to whisper

"Not as much as I did" Eragon said back, he let go of her, but his hand were still wrapped around her waist. He was smiling into her eyes.

"Got rid of the leggings, I see" Eragon said looking down at the flowing blue dress on Arya

Arya ran a hand through Eragon's new hairstyle "You have grown your hair, I see"

"Does it look good? Just a little…come on, just a tiny bit handsome!" Eragon asked playfully

Arya shoved Eragon's shoulder but she replied "okay, maybe a bit"

"I knew it" Eragon said happily playing along

"Ha, ha" Arya said pulling Eragon close for another hug

They stood like that in each other's arms, swaying to the singing of the elves in the background.

"Would you like to dance" Eragon offered

Delighted Arya took his hand and together they dance and sung their hearts out as the best of friends. Swinging each other, and even just holding each other close enjoying the company. None of them thought about what it looked like to the other elves or what they were doing was against the way they had treated each other before.

Then someone walked into the circle "What are you doing, Eragon"

**A/N Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just finished inheritance. I changed some things about the ****story. Aritrl is Eragon's apprentice who was sent back to train riders (BTW) and Arya is a rider.**

Artemis stood with her back to the forest. Her hair billowed behind her in ink blackness. Her features showed her astonishment at Eragon. Eragon and Arya were the only two to stop dancing; no one else noticed the interruption.

"I didn't think you would be joining us" Eragon said letting go of Arya and taking a step away for good measure.

"I felt left out, we used to dance and sing like this back home" Artemis said

"My, where are my manners? I should have come to ask you to join us" Arya said

"It is fine my lady" Artemis said. She turned to look at Eragon "Can I talk to you"

"Yes, here" Eragon said leading her away from the party into the trees. He shot Arya a sorry glance.

"Why…" Artemis started

"I didn't say I loved you, and anyways…" Eragon interrupted only to get interrupted

"But you let me fall in love with you" Artemis said

"I'm not even really an elf"

"I can't believe that"

"She's my only friend, Artemis. My best friend"

"Getting a little too friendly" Artemis retored

"I can if I want to"

"I'm a queen too, well technically" Artemis said

"I need to figure all of this out, okay" Eragon said turning around

Artemis caught hold of his arm "You're all I have to remember my home". She let go of his arm and walked off away from the party.

Eragon sighed.

"She loves you" Arya commented form behind Eragon.

Eragon jumped slightly "I don't know who I love"

"No matter. I would just warn you not to get as drunk as Saphira over it, she nearly burned down the woods if not for the spells put to protect it" Arya said

Eragon laughed softly "She has grown"

"You both have changed" Arya said

"So have you" Eragon said turning towards Arya

"Being a queen can be difficult"

"I'm sure" Eragon agreed

"I thought you were never to return" Arya said

"I don't know anything about myself anymore, I needed to return"

"I need to go, enjoy the rest of the feast"

"Yes my lady"

"I'm your friend Eragon, besides you could take my throne and the throne over all if you wanted to. You've always called me Arya"

"Our places have changed; I'm now your ambassador"

"You don't really think so" scoffed Arya

"Of course not" Eragon replied coolly "I know I won't be doing the duties you had been doing, you gave me the title to bind me to come here every so often"

"I'm starting to appreciate that you're our friend not foe"

"Why would I turn against you?"

"Why did Galbotrix turn against us?"

"I'm not like that"

"I'm grateful" Arya said. She turned to leave "Don't hurt her feelings, she will hate us for it if we do"

"She would hate me"

"I take my point has gotten across"

"Yes"

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow then" Arya turned back to him lightly kissing his cheek. She turned quickly and walked swiftly off.

Eragon smiled; at least they still had their friendship after this long…


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon circled the sky. To all on the ground he was but a dot in the clouds. Satisfied on what he saw Eragon and Saphira circled down towards the class of riders. Eragon smiled, he had known what he had accomplished, but to see the elves beginning training was what he had always hoped for. On top of that, there was a whole class of riders. He loved the sight, even though this meant more students for him later.

Eragon landed with a loud thud. Saphira had grown very large, enormous really. The elves had noticed him before he landed, of course.

Aritrl came up to Eragon and bowed slightly "Master"

"I've come to see how you're progressing. Go on with the lesson" Eragon said taking a seat on a nearby rock. He closed his eyes and focused on the world around him.

"I'm sorry I'm late Aritrl" a figure said sprinting smoothly out of the forest.

"It's ok of course my queen, you have other obligations to attend to"

"Arya" Eragon said "a word"

"Yes" Arya replied "sure"

She led him away into the forest. "What?"

"You need to come to Arbintr, you need to train" Eragon said

"I'm training here"

"You can't be under Aritrl" Eragon said

"And why not?"

"Because…okay, if you really are that stubborn I'll train you myself"

"Let's see how well you can train the others first"

"You're really stubborn you know"

"And you're not? Besides I'm your queen now, that's no way to talk to me"

"Very well your majesty" Eragon said slightly sarcastic, he bowed and walked back towards the other students.

"Line up" Eragon commanded

"Yes master" came a chorus of replies. All the elves lined up according to how far they were in their training.

An elf, merely a boy stood at the front of the line; in his hand he was holding a pebble.

"Can you" asked Eragon nodding towards her pebble

"It wavers" replied the elf, in his hand the pebble shook moving about a centimeter into the air.

"You'll get it soon. I was probably worse than you in my first days"

The elf looked up at Eragon smiling as if to say thank you. His eyes showed that Eragon's comment on his own first days as a rider could not be believed.

Eragon sighed "work on it, focus your mind"

The line soon consisted of two people only.

The first drew a sword from his belt "In two weeks I will be joining you at Arbintr" said the elf with smooth confidence.

"I won't be there, I'm going to look at the progress of the Urgals and Dwarves" Eragon replied

The elf moved forward slashing at Eragon, he was nimble and light on the balls of his feet. His arm slashed out in a fluid motion. He missed, Eragon had been too quick. With one flick of his sword Eragon had the rider in a position as to one move would mean death.

"Practice makes perfect" Eragon said releasing the elf.

The last elf in the line was hidden by a veil of fair hair. Looking up she realized it was her turn. Quickly she turned in a swift circle and slashed at Eragon, she started muttering under her breath.

"You can't harm me that way, no magician alive can" Eragon said "But I highly doubt you won't find a way to defeat me, you look determined"

"Is that so?" asked the elf. Her green eyes pierced his heart and looked into his soul

"You're not an elf are you?" Eragon said

"I am now"

"Ah" Eragon said in realization "you're Elva's daughter"

"You knew her"

"You may have my blood once you find out it was my fault that she bore the curse that she did"

"No, that would not honor her passing, her memory" the elf said

"But why don't you have the same curse, or rather gift after I tried to solve it"

"No one knows I'm really her daughter" the elf said "I'm surprised you found out. But how did you? I don't…"

"Look anything like her, yes. But you hold the same personality, you bear it differently, but you hold the same determination" Eragon said

"Master…"

"Why haven't you come to Arbintr yet?" asked Eragon

"Master, forgive me. I didn't want to leave my home"

"Of course, there is nothing to forgive, you have done nothing wrong"

"But you should be going in a while" Arya said coming up behind Eragon

"My lady" said the elf curtsying

"What is your name" asked Eragon

"Maria, master" replied the elf

"Then I ask you, will you come to Arbintr and train alongside me?" Eragon said

"If you knew her, then of course…sometime could you tell me about her master" Maria said looking down at her feet

"Yes of course" Eragon said smiling

Maria took her leave to go and fight with Aritrl.

"Know who?" asked Arya

"Your turn" said Eragon ignoring Arya's question "will you come and train alongside me at Arbintr? Even if you come for one month a year, you could learn more than you do here. I'm not even a fully accomplished rider, let alone Aritrl"

"If those are your terms then very well" said Arya

"Can Saphira see Firen now please? They were friends, it's not right to separate them so"

"And why should I listen"

"Because I love you…you've always known that. You know it can't stop"

"What about Artemis"

"She can't make me love her more than I do you"

"Can we see. Figure this all out first before we try anything"

"I agree"

"I could help" said Maria coming up from behind Eragon

"No one's meant to know about this" Arya said worriedly looking around

"Don't worry" said Maria

"Help with what?" asked Eragon

"Why! Getting Artemis together with someone else" said Maria

"That's your plan…" said Eragon bewildered.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows rippled across the water, dancing to breath of the trees. Birds glided by, while the wind whistled softly. Insects crawled around searching for food, conversing.

Eragon took a deep breath, slowly he opened his eyes. He looked around, he breathed in the fresh air circling around him. Eragon never wanted to go back, he didn't want to face Artemis, or even Arya for that matter.

But once Saphira had finished hunting he would have to go back. Maybe he could skip his last week in Ellesmera completely, go and get his visit to Urgals and dwarves over. He needed to get back to Arbintr; it was the one place he had finally settled to call home.

It was an enormous island always surrounded with raging storms and an angry current. No beast, no boat, no means of transport could get there apart from Dragons. There were mountains on the island, mountains that reached the point where at the top it was hard to breath. It rivaled even the Beor Mountains in height let alone size.

The beaches were extensive and exotic. There were trees, plants, animals never seen. There were no humans, no elves, no dwarves, and no Urgals. Instead there was land, green, fresh, farming land, land that could make the riders richer than ever before (if used properly). There were places for mines that held beautiful gems, billions of stones. The island could host a country and all its races.

There were lakes and rivers. Endless caves along the mountains, dark, deep, and secret. There were creatures with crooked backs, black wings and eyes for the night, which slept in the day upside down.

The island had proven a grand home for the race of the riders and the dragons alike. It would take many years, decades, centuries maybe to build this whole island to its full potential, but Eragon would watch over it with his life, he would cherish it, love it, and use it. He would be forever grateful for the discovery of this island.

Eragon would raise the riders to become honored once more, to not bring war to lands, but to keep peace between lands. He would teach the riders to be humble, and not power hungry. He would teach them all he knew, and in return he would learn what it was truly like to be a rider and call the rest of the riders your family, extended or not.

_Eragon _Saphira's voice thought

_Saphira_ Eragon replied are you ready to go

_I'm quite full actually; it'll last for a couple of days in the least_

_Good_

_You don't want to go back, do you?_

_Could you leave me and go visit Firen. He'll tell Arya that we're gone_

_You need to face Artemis and Arya, and for that matter even Aritrl._

_We'll spend two days, at the most_

_Fine_

_I'm sorry Saphira; you'll get to spend time with Firen later_

_Absolutely_

Eragon watched as Saphira circled down. Eragon had learnt not to wince as the ground shook while Saphira landed. He swiftly climbed onto her. He patted her neck, he was ready to face things, or was he?

**A/N R&R **

**Hope you guys like it**


	6. Chapter 6

Eragon climbed off Saphira's saddle. Arya had seen them fly in and was waiting for them. Eragon had an urge to walk right past her. But he performed the next most satisfying sequence of action instead.

He walked up Arya and bowed low. He informed her of his want to visit the Urgals and dwarves quickly. He acted calm and formal. But Arya was the one person who knew him the best. He was instantly aware that she knew something was wrong.

Matching his formal tone she asked to meet him later. He said he would get changed and come down as soon as he could. She objected and insisted she would be up in a quarter of an hour.

He lost track of time whilst getting changed. He shaved and combed through his hair with his hand. He sat by Saphira and closed his eyes concentrating hard.

He noticed that Arya had entered the room, but out of habit he sat through the distraction. Arya walked over to Eragon, sitting down next to him she put a hand on his back.

Eragon's eyes opened slowly, he smiled acknowledging Arya's presence. He stood up, Arya didn't try to follow him.

"What's wrong" she asked softly

"Nothing" he said trying to hide the truth

"Eragon" she coaxed

"You don't want to know"

"You can tell me…you're leaving tomorrow morning as it is" Arya said "Eragon…there's nothing to want to hide"

"I know"

"So try"

"I do try"

"Do you really?"

Eragon walked over to the window, the wind ruffled his hair and kissed his face. Tears stung his eyes.

Arya looked at his back, he had always trusted her. Why now was it that he wouldn't tell her something? Was Artemis involved in this?

What if he didn't love her anymore? Arya couldn't think about it. All of those years spent loving her, and then when she starts to feel the spark, to melt in his presence, he leaves. He comes back with someone who loves him, someone he claims he does not love. What is right?

Arya walks over to him, touching his arm lightly she whispers "Eragon, please"

Eragon looks at Arya, her face is lit up by the moon. Her hair is swimming in the wind. But her face creases in worry. He looks back out of the window "I can't stand to leave here again…so I have to get it over quickly. I just want to go back the Abintr"

"If you don't want to leave you don't have to"

"It's not that simple"

"Hasn't this always been your second home?" Arya challenged

"Yes" Eragon said looking down "but for only one reason"

"What?"

"You"

There was silence

"I told you that you didn't want to know" said Eragon

"No, it's just that I'm glad we're such good friends" replied Arya

"This is not about our friendship" Eragon said. He looked Arya straight in the eye "you know it"

"What?" Arya said wanting to hear it, willing him to say it

Eragon looked back out the window "_That I love you_" he whispered

The wind carried it to Arya ears, it was sung in her ears like a song. The perfect song…


	7. Chapter 7

_Eragon looked back out the window "_That I love you_" he whispered_

_The wind carried it to Arya ears; it was sung in her ears like a song. The perfect song…_

Arya stopped. She took a deep breath before looking up at Eragon.

His gaze was still trained on her. It soothed her, it idolized her. His eyes did not waver from her face.

He was waiting, waiting for an answer.

She looked back out the window.

"I've missed you Eragon" she whispered

Eragon sighed knowing that she was trying not to answer him "What did you miss about me?"

"Your determined look, your strong sense of will, of friendship. Your capability to overcome what seemed the impossible" she sighed "I missed your eyes looking into mine with that warmth. I made a mistake back in the boat, I should have never left you"

"Why?" Eragon asked

"I missed your declarations of love; whether your eyes told me or I heard it from your lips I've always wanted to answer. Always wanted to pour myself out to you like you did me"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't know who to trust. I was distracted. I needed allies, friends. I blocked myself from…"

"From?"

Arya swallowed nervously, she shifted her face before whispering "From accepting that…that _I love you_"


	8. Chapter 8

_Arya swallowed nervously, she shifted her face before whispering "From accepting that…that __**I love you**__"_

Eragon looked up, his palms sweating nervously, his face betraying his confusion.

Arya looked at him and all she could get out after looking at his face was "what? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wh…no, no I just didn't ever expect that, especially now that you're, you know…" Eragon began looking away

"I'm what?" Arya asked aggressively

Eragon looked at her, could she really have missed it "You're queen Arya, I never believed I could be with you because it would be all wrong"

"How?"

"I really don't know"

"Are you just going to leave again, go back to your riders' land?"

"Yes"

"Stay, you could lead the humans, be their king and we could be together"

"Arya, I've never wanted power and I'm never going to be able to handle it, I want to be together, but"

"But…"

"I…" Eragon started, and then he looked across at Arya. Her face was lit in the moonlight; her hair blew across her face in the faint breeze, her expression, cold, waiting for an answer. He knew he loved her; he should have the courage to just tell her, tell her properly and then leave.

He leaned in, slowly, gently, not wanting to scare Arya. Arya didn't notice a thing before his lips brushed against hers, before his eyes closed and willed her to close hers. She melted in to his body, it didn't matter that his lips were already pressed onto hers, she wanted him closer. Her hands found his hair, his hands found her waist, drawing her towards him. They fit into each other like two halves of the same person. Eragon's heart beat faster and faster, but Arya's heart was exploding with happiness.

The dull ache of life was gone, left behind. They remembered nothing of how this couldn't work, they could only fell each other, they only remembered the other. This was who they really were, where they were truly meant to be. Their lips fought for control, his lips teasing her mouth open. He was drinking her scent in, the soft sweet scent of flowers, of honey, of love. They would never stop if they didn't have to, they would never pause, never rest.

_Finally you guys_ thought two deep voices in the head of the lovers, breaking apart their embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

_Saphira _Eragon thought

_Good for you Eragon_ Thought Saphira

Eragon blushed slightly

"Will you stay?" asked Arya breaking Eragon's line of thought

"I'm not meant to be here as it is" Eragon said "It's my destiny, I came back because Artemis didn't like it there so I brought her here, I didn't like the fact that you were too busy to lead the riders here and because I just needed to see you once more before I die" It all rushed out of Eragon, like a flowing stream of truth with the real reason saved for the end.

"What do you mean you're not meant to be here?" asked Arya

"Angela predicted that I was never to return…I don't know what will happen now that I've returned" Eragon said

"You'll be fine, you can't die, no one can kill you because of the power you posses" said Arya

"I'm not worried about me, but that's the problem, sometimes I feel people only listen to me because of the power I posses"

"I…"

"Arya" said Eragon turning to face her, his eyes brimming with tears "I'm not meant to be here, but you can come and visit me there, the elves who came would love to see you"

"And who would lead the elves in my absence?" asked Arya

"Anyone you can trust, it wouldn't be for long" Eragon said

"just…"

"Master" came a voice from behind Eragon

Eragon jumped. He hadn't been paying attention because of the intensity in the room

"Master…I just met the prince, he's asking for you"

Eragon turned around to see Maria standing by the doorway "Prince?" he asked

"Murtagh's son" Arya replied

"Not his real son, in fact Murtagh isn't even king, even though he is married to the queen" said Maria

"What is his title then?" asked Eragon

"Prince" said Maria

"Nasuada rules the kingdom and he's made that clear, not him" Arya said "This prince though is a relative of Nasuada's, they've adopted him, and he's the heir to the throne after you and then his father"

"I'm an heir?" asked Eragon

"You didn't know…Nasuada remembers you Eragon, it's been a while since you contacted her. You should visit her" Arya said

"How old is this Prince" asked Eragon

"Around your age master" said Maria

"Handsome?" asked Eragon

"Very"

"Artemis's handsome?"

"Oh yeah!" said Maria

"Let's go meet him then" said Eragon walking towards the entrance


End file.
